<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blank Space [Vid] by findmeinthealps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303367">Blank Space [Vid]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps'>findmeinthealps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanvids, My First Fanvid, Video Format: Streaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blank Space [Vid]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song: "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift<br/>Runtime: 3:52</p><p>Originally published 2015-06-01</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Password:mabel</p><p>[<a href="https://genius.com/Taylor-swift-blank-space-lyrics">Lyrics</a>]</p><p>Download: <a href="https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/alps-vids/gravity-falls/blank+space.zip">blank space.zip</a> [72MB]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my very first fanvid! It got taken down for copyright years ago but I finally took the time to remaster and reupload it now on its five-year anniversary. I also added titles and fixed a few small things.</p><p>If the streaming gets taken down again, I'll still keep up the download option!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>